Converting sales from an application offering a product for purchase or from an advertisement can be difficult task. Consumers can be extremely fickle and accordingly many different things can cause a consumer to walk away from a potential purchase. Each step in the purchasing process presents a new opportunity for the consumer to decide not to purchase a product.
When purchasing products offered for sale or advertised in a computer application, a user is required to select the product for purchase and then to navigate to the online store offering a product for sale where the user can purchase the product. Such navigation often takes a user away from the interface or application which presented the product in a favorable light and introduces additional opportunities for the user to not purchase the product, which is undesirable.